


Keep My Pretty Mouth Shut

by petzawentz



Category: Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, D/s, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petzawentz/pseuds/petzawentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you enjoy pissing me off, <em>Gabriel</em>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep My Pretty Mouth Shut

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Castle by Halsey, and heavily influenced by Shiver Shiver by Walk The Moon (massive thank you to Nick Petricca for having a choking kink)

When Gabe woke up this morning, he hadn’t expected to end up standing in front of Travie McCoy, receiving a lecture on his sex life. Of course, when he woke up _yesterday_ morning, he hadn’t expected to have to crawl out of a window, and narrowly avoid getting his head blown off for sleeping with the son of a rival gang.

He hadn’t known okay? It’s not like he _tries_ to get shot at.

Regardless, he’s been standing in Travie’s office for the last half hour, being lectured and making snarky comments whenever he can find an opening.

Travie, apparently, is not impressed.

"You're awfully insolent aren't you Saporta?"

Gabe smirks. "My father calls me 'strong-willed' but, y'know, whatever pleases you McCoy." Travie raises an eyebrow at Gabe.

“There’s a time and a place for being “strong-willed” Saporta, but right now? Standing in front of the man who all but owns you? Not one of them.”

There’s a silence, during which Travie stares directly at Gabe from his perch on the edge of his desk, until Gabe is fidgeting uncomfortably and shifting his gaze away. He sighs. “Look, I get why you’re upset, but really? I had no idea who the guy was!”

Travie raises an eyebrow. “Well maybe if you weren’t such a fucking _slut_ , and were more careful about who you let shove his dick up your ass, you would’ve known; that ever occur to you Saporta?”

Gabe gapes. Okay that was-that’s crossing the line. He’s fucking-he’s fucking _seething_. This man, he may be his boss for all intents and purposes, and okay, _maybe_ Gabe owes him his life or something like that, but this man has the fucking audacity to stand there, and give Gabe a lecture on who he sleeps with, like he thinks he has any fucking _right_.

Even Gabe’s _father_ didn’t do that shit.

Gabe laughs disbelievingly, “Look man, you’ve got no fucking business talking about who I have sex with! It’s a free goddamn country and I can do whatever the _fuck_ I want, without some-” He gestures at Travie, “-asshat like you calling me slut or a whore or whatever the fuck else you’ve called me in the last thirty minutes! Unlike what you’ve led yourself to believe, you don’t fucking _own_ me McCoy!” And, just because he’s feeling particularly pissed off, he adds, “And besides, how the hell do you know that _I’m_ the one taking it up the ass? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!” 

For the record, he is the one taking it up the ass; it’s just not something he likes to broadcast.

He’s Gabe fucking Saporta, okay? He’s got a reputation.

As he’s ranted, he’s gotten closer to Travie, until he’s standing nearly a foot away-closer than he’s ever dared to get. When he’s finished, he lets his hands drop to his sides, his cheeks colored and hands clenched into fists. Travie stares at him, a steely expression on his face. After several minutes of this, Gabe’s anger has begun to fade slightly, and he’s growing more nervous the longer Travie remains silent.

A while longer, Gabe is contemplating leaving, just to make _something_ happen, when Travie finally breaks the silence, “Do you enjoy pissing me off, _Gabriel_?” Gabe flinches at the use of his full name, but otherwise doesn’t comment on it, instead smirking cockily at Travie.

“No _Travis_ , but I do enjoy not letting you get your way. Fucking bastards like you need to be tau- _fuck_!” Gabe’s smug retort is cut off by Travie wrapping one of his large hands around Gabe’s throat, and pushing him backwards until he’s being shoved into the wall, _hard_.

Gabe grabs at Travie’s hand, making choked off little gasps as he struggles. Travie pushes the heel of his hand harder into Gabe’s throat, and grabs one of his wrists and pins it above his head, then pushes his knee between Gabe’s legs, effectively stilling him.

“You’re a fucking _nuisance_ Gabe, and I’m beginning to think you should learn to keep your pretty fucking mouth shut.” Travie smirks at Gabe’s panicked face. “And I _know_ you’re the one taking it up the ass, no one as fucking bitchy and annoying as you would be topping regularly.” Gabe’s face is turning slightly purple, so Travie loosens his hand slightly, enough for Gabe to take in several shuddered gasps for breath, while glaring at him in defiance.

“You’re a fucking _asshole_ McCoy, so what if I like getting fucked? I’m pretty sure it’s none of your goddamn business anyway! You’re just fucking jealous you’re not the one fucking me.” Travie rolls his eyes, and squeezes Gabe’s throat again, only releasing him again when Gabe’s mouth goes slack.

Travie chuckles in amusement, and pushes his knee up harder in between Gabe’s thighs, his grin widening and hand squeezing slightly when he feels that Gabe’s hard. “You seem like you’re enjoying this Gabe, is this what you did with Gunn’s kid? Let him fucking choke you on his cock? Treat you like the slut you are? You sure _you're_ not the one who wants me to be fucking you?”

Gabe lets out the beginning of a whine, before cutting it off abruptly and glowering at Travie as his cheeks flush. “Get the fuck off me McCoy!” He starts struggling against Travie’s tight hold again, and growing frustrated when all that seems to accomplish is making the hand around his neck tighten. He lets out an angry groan when he can’t seem to gain any leverage; Travie isn’t much taller than him, and Gabe gets into fights regularly, this shouldn’t be this _difficult_ ; but Travie is _bigger_ and he’s got Gabe pressed hard into the wall, and the bastard is fucking smirking and _enjoying_ it.

Gabe’s gonna fucking _kill_ him.

Travie lets him struggle a few minutes, then when he’s tired himself out, slumped back and trying to catch as much breath as he can, -struggling while there’s a hand cutting off his airflow wasn’t his brightest idea ever- he gives Gabe a moment to catch his breath, then begins squeezing again, cutting off his breathing completely.

Gabe’s eyes widen in horror, and he tries to pry Travie’s hand from his throat with his free hand briefly, before realizing it’s fruitless and just gripping his wrist tightly. After his body’s begun to slump, Travie loosens his hold again, and as soon as Gabe can, he’s gasping in heavy breaths and panting out “Please, Travie, _please_.”

Travie grins, leans in so his mouth is almost touching Gabe’s cheek, so Gabe can feel his breath, and begins caressing Gabe’s cheekbone with his thumb. “Please what Gabriel? Please stop? Please fuck you? You have to tell me what you want baby.” Gabe doesn’t say anything, and Travie tsks, before pulling away and pushing his hand farther up on Gabe’s neck, so his face is angled towards Travie’s. “What? _Now_ you decide you don’t wanna talk?” He chuckles. “All it takes to get you to shut your whore mouth is choke you a little bit huh?” Gabe glares at him, but doesn’t say anything, and Travie mock-sighs. “Listen baby, I know you want _something_ -” He grinds his knee up against Gabe’s hard cock to accentuate, “but I’m not gonna give it to you until you ask. So let’s try this again, hm?” He removes his hand from Gabe’s neck, and brings it down so he’s gripping Gabe’s waist. “Please what, baby boy? Just _tell_ me.”

Gabe chokes back a whimper, then thumps his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. After a moment of silence, Travie squeezes his hip tightly, and Gabe’s eyes open. He groans when Travie squeezes harder, and licks his lips before quietly muttering, “Please just-”

“Please _what_?”

Gabe groans in frustration and grabs the wrist of the hand Travie has on his waist and pulls it up to his neck. “Please just fucking _choke me_ , I-I need it.”

Travie smirks, and presses his thumb lightly into Gabe’s throat. “Is that right?” Gabe swallows, and nods slightly, but doesn’t reply. Travie hums, and lets up on Gabe’s throat, eliciting a quiet whine from Gabe. “You really want this, don’t you slut?” He can see -and takes joy in- Gabe’s internal struggle over whether he wants this more than he hates being called a slut, and he sees the exact moment his need wins.

His jaw sets, and he closes his eyes, as if it pains him to admit it. “I-I. Yes. _Please_ just do it.” Travie’s smirk widens into a grin, as he removes his hand from around Gabe’s neck, then brings it up quickly and harshly grabs a chunk of Gabe’s hair, until he can pull his head back so his throat is bared. He brings his face close to Gabe’s, then speaks lowly.

“Listen to me Gabriel, if I do this, you don’t get to go fuck everyone and their mother, got it? I’m the only one that’s gonna be choking you, and I damn well will be the only one fucking your tight little ass. Understand?” Gabe doesn’t respond, just stares at him, and Travie releases Gabe’s hand. Gabe lets it fall limply to his side, and Travie uses his now free hand to brush his fingers along Gabe’s cheek. “Do you understand me _slut_?” Gabe’s breathing is heavy as he licks his lips, and Travie feels him tense; he almost thinks he’s going to fight again, but Gabe just nods, keeping eye contact with Travie as he does. Travie raises an eyebrow, but once again smirks.

“That’s _exactly_ what I wanted to hear baby, glad you’ve got how this works figured out already.” Travie presses a kiss to Gabe’s cheek. “I’m very possessive over things I own Gabriel, especially when it comes to pretty things.” Gabe’s cheeks heat.

“I’m not-you don’t _own_ me.” The words have no bite to them, and Travie gives him an amused smile.

“If it makes you feel better, continue to tell yourself that baby. You’ll come around.” Gabe opens his mouth to retort, and Travie quickly slides his thumb inside. “No. I don’t want to hear another bitchy word from your mouth, got it?” Gabe looks considering, then closes his mouth slowly around Travie’s thumb, and nods as he begins sucking lightly. Travie chuckles, and pulls away slightly. “On your knees baby, gonna use your pretty little mouth.” Gabe moans, and sinks to his knees, Travie’s finger still in his mouth.

Travie removes his finger, and slides his hand into Gabe’s hair. He grabs a chunk and uses it to move Gabe’s head so he’s looking up at him. “You’re gonna be good for me, aren’t you baby?” Gabe nods. “Good, ‘cause if you ain’t, I’m not gonna choke you anymore.” Gabe’s eyes widen and Travie laughs. “What, did you think I was done with that?” Gabe shrugs, and Travie shakes his head. “Nah baby boy, I’m not gonna forget about something you want.” He smirks. “Unlike what some people think, I’m not a complete asshat.” Gabe’s eyes narrow up at him briefly, before his gaze moves to where Travie’s unzipping his jeans. He goes slack-jawed, and groans when Travie pulls his hard cock out.

“You like that baby? Gonna make you choke on my cock so good-” he moves forward, holding his cock in one hand and keeping a firm grip on Gabe’s hair with the other. “-you’re gonna get fucking _addicted_ baby.” Gabe opens his mouth, and Travie begins sliding in, letting out a loud, drawn out groan.

Gabe whimpers, pulling against Travie’s grip and trying to get more of him in his mouth; he looks pleadingly up at Travie when his grip doesn’t loosen, and Travie pushes in faster, until Gabe makes a slight choking noise, and Travie stops and pulls back again, much to Gabe’s distress. When Gabe whines, Travie shushes him. “I know baby, I know, you’re okay.” Gabe lets out a frustrated groan, his eyes squeezing shut as he pulls at Travie’s hold on his hair again. Travie chuckles, and pushes into Gabe’s mouth all at once, until Gabe’s breathing is cut off and he’s fighting back his gag reflex. This time, Travie stays, groaning when Gabe’s eyes flutter open and stare up at him. They’re slightly glazed over with tears, and Travie pulls back fractionally, then pushes back in again just to see the tears spill over.

“ _Fuck_ baby, so fucking greedy for this aren’t you?” A high whine comes from Gabe, and Travie notices his hips are thrusting up, the heel of his hand pressed against his cock through his jeans. Travie pulls back, so only the tip of his cock is resting on Gabe’s bottom lip, and lightly slaps Gabe’s cheek so he’s paying attention. “Do you want me to keep choking you baby? Want me to fuck your pretty face with my cock?” Gabe groans desperately, and nods the best he can. Travie tsks at him, and slaps his cheek again, this time harder. “Then take your fucking hands off of yourself slut, I’m givin' you this, and you think you need _more_??”

Gabe whimpers, and holds his hands up, before putting them behind his back. When they’re firmly behind him, he looks up at Travie pleadingly, and Travie hums and pushes back into Gabe’s mouth, so his airflow is cut off again. Gabe’s body sags and his eyes close, and he looks so peaceful, Travie almost comes right then. After what he feels is long enough, he pulls back again, then thrusts in nearly right away. He repeats again, slowly, then once Gabe makes an impatient noise, he starts picking up his pace.

Soon, he’s thrusting in and out of Gabe’s mouth at a quick pace, and he can feel Gabe gasping desperately for breath every time he pulls out. After one particularly deep thrust, Gabe makes a loud gagging noise, and Travie stays deep, and tightens his hold on Gabe’s hair when he starts struggling. Travie looks down at Gabe’s face, and groans loudly. He’s got tears running down his cheeks, and there’s spit surrounding his mouth, but his eyes are blank, and he looks checked _the fuck out_.

Travie can feel his orgasm coming, and he starts thrusting shallowly, holding Gabe firmly in place so he doesn’t lose his rhythm. “Fuck baby, gonna come in your pretty fucking mouth.You gonna swallow it for me? Huh? Gonna be a good little whore and swallow what I give you?”

Gabe moans, and after several more thrusts -and Gabe trying to swallow around his cock- Travie pulls back slightly, and comes in Gabe’s mouth with a loud groan. Gabe moans again, and Travie can feel him swallowing. Travie moans, and stays inside a moment longer, letting Gabe lick him clean, before pulling back.

He finally releases his hold on Gabe’s hair, so he can pull his pants back up, and Gabe slumps back against the wall, still staring up at Travie as he licks around the corners of his mouth.

When Travie’s got his pants zipped up again, he kneels down next to Gabe, and cradles his cheek in one hand. “Hey baby, you okay? Do you need anything?” Gabe leans into the touch.

“C-Can I come? Please?” Travie smiles, and moves his hand, dragging it down Gabe’s stomach. He stops, pinching at one of Gabe’s nipples just to make him whine, before he lowers his hand all the way down until it’s just resting over the tent in Gabe’s jeans.

“Yeah baby, of course you can. You were so good for me, you deserve it Gabriel.” Gabe moans, and pushes up into Travie’s touch, gasping when Travie presses down harder.

“T-Travie please c-can you-” His cheeks redden, and when Travie quirks an eyebrow at him, he groans in frustration, then grabs Travie’s free hand, and brings it up to his throat. “Please just-” He breaks off into a whine, because Travie’s pushing his body up against his, and he’s got a knee pushed between Gabe’s spread thighs, and it’s almost exactly what their positions were before Gabe was on his knees, but it’s so different now because Gabe’s begging, and Travie’s _giving_ , and oh god Gabe can’t breathe again.

Travie’s whispering to him, calling him a good boy, a good little slut, and baby, and telling him to come for him, and the lower half of Gabe’s body is pushing up into Travie’s leg while his top half is pinned to the wall because Travie’s got his big hand pressed to Gabe’s neck and Gabe’s choking and oh _shit_ , he’s coming.

Gabe comes on a trembling inhale, that Travie quickly cuts off once he realizes why Gabe’s body is trembling. He holds on, right up until Gabe’s body slumps, and then he finally releases, and pulls Gabe’s shaking body onto his lap. Gabe’s whimpering, and he clings to the front of Travie’s shirt desperately. “Travie, Travie, thank y-you. Shit I’m- _fuck_.”

“Ssh, hey Gabe it’s okay. You’re so good for me, you did so good baby.” He keeps talking, and telling Gabe how _good_ he is, until Gabe is finally calming down, and his eyes are slowly starting to lose that _blissedfuckedoutofit_ look. When Gabe’s finally quiet, he turns his head, so he’s got it resting on Travie’s shoulder, but he’s looking up at him

“So um-I don’t-Uh.” He looks a little lost for words, and Travie laughs.

“What? All it took to get you to shut up was choking you on my dick? Can’t imagine how quiet you’d be after getting fucked.” Gabe laughs, and turns his face into Travie’s shoulder, and nuzzles it, not unlike a cat. Travie chuckles fondly, and pats Gabe’s ass.

“You alright though? I didn’t hurt you too bad did I?” Gabe shakes his head, and sits up, though he stays in Travie’s lap.

“I’m okay, I didn’t really think this was how this would go though.” He shrugs. “I figured there’d be more blood and a lot less orgasms.” Travie shrugs, and rests his hands on Gabe’s hips.

“Well you’re not complaining are you? Because if you _really_ wanted-” Gabe begins shaking his head, eyes wide, and Travie laughs. “I’m just kidding baby, just playing with you.” Gabe laughs too, and then looks serious. “You know I wasn’t kidding right?” Gabe looks confused.

“Kidding about what? Me being a slut or…?” Travie huffs a laugh, then shakes his head.

“Nah baby, about you bein’ mine.” Gabe looks taken aback.

“I didn’t-I figured that was just like-sex talk or whatever.” Travie shakes his head, and tightens his grip on Gabe’s hips slightly.

No sweetheart, you’re mine now, and if I _ever_ hear about you fuckin’ anyone else, then there will be a hell of a lot more blood then there will be orgasms. Got it?”

Gabe licks his lips, and nods. “Yeah I-I got it. Yours.”

Travie grins. “Yeah baby, all fuckin’ mine.”


End file.
